Kidnap the Sandy Claws
by Animetec
Summary: this is a song fic i was boared it isn't the best but it's ok


To be honest I should be doing my homework. But these infernal thoughts keep going threw my head so I need to wright them down like now. This is my second attempt at a fan fiction I usually right stuff of my own but I think that idea of a song fic is amazing so I will try and do a few. Call it what you want but at this point it's a "Fluff"

Just to be clear I like to set all the characters at the age of 21 just for fun...Oh and also like ever other fan fic writer I don't own Soul Eater

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws_- Korn

it was round the Christmas season and Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty where sent out to take out the would be kishin. They arrived that the mall about an hour before closing and looked for the once place that was open later than the rest of the mall and they found a small bar and grill that would be a good place to stay tell the kishin egg showed up. From the lintel that they had this particular kishin egg had once been a Santa for the children here at the mall. What made him turn is still a mystery.

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
>La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la<strong>

The mall closed at about 9

**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight  
>Throw away the key and then<br>Turn off all the lights**

Soul was wondering out loud "how do you so-pose we should try and get this one"

Liz then suggested "how about a simple trap and bait?"

**First, we're going to set some bait  
>Inside a nasty trap and wait<br>When he comes a-sniffing we will  
>Snap the trap and close the gate <strong>

"No I don't thing anything simple will trap this one he seems to know where he is so I would figure that he is smart enough to know a trap that is 'simple'" Maka said

"Hay I'm hungry so why don't we just make him the meal" Soul laughed then said to Maka be fore she Maka-choped him "Just kidding"

**Wait! I've got a better plan  
>To catch this big red lobster man<br>Let's pop him in a boiling pot  
>And when he's done we'll butter him up <strong>

"Try something new and bury him see if a kishin can be suffocated to death" Black*Star laughed.

**Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
>Throw him in a box<br>Bury him for ninety years  
>Then see if he talks <strong>

"But then Black*Star we wouldn't get his soul"Tsubaki chimed.

"That's true sorry Tsubaki" Black*Star said to his weapon and girlfriend.

**Cuz Mr. Oogie Boogie man  
>Can take the whole thing over then<br>He'll be so pleased I do declare  
>That he will cook him rare<strong> 

"Hay if we can use Kid's Death cannon then we might just finish it will one hit and then still have some free time" Soul said as he reached an arm around Maka and smiled at her, and she blushed back.

**I say that we take a cannon  
>Aim it at his door and then<br>Knock three times and when he answers  
>Sandy Claws will be no more <strong>

"Ya, but then Soul you wouldn't get your 'yummy soul' for a snack and plus then Kid would have an odd number of souls then and that's off balance and he would beat you black and green for having him do it"

**You're so stupid, think now  
>If we blow him up into smithereens<br>We may lose some pieces  
>And the Jack will beat us black and green <strong>

"Hay Maka your smart can you drown a kishin egg?" Black*Star said

**Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
>Tie him in a bag<br>Throw him in the ocean  
>Then see if he is sad <strong>

"I don't know Black*Star why don't you find out sometime and tell me if you can" Maka said back.

"Hay Kid would you really beat me black and green if you had an odd number of souls and it was me how suggested it?" Soul asked out of courtesy.

"I'm not sure Soul but I just might" Kid said with a smile.

**Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around  
>If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town <strong>

**He'll be so pleased by our success  
>That he'll reward us too, I bet <strong>

"Alright how about this if we can get thew this without any problems I will throw a party at Soul's and my house and I will cook what ever everyone wants" Maka said

"OH" Black*Star exclaimed "you should make me something really wired and gorse so I can see if the GRATE BLACK*STAR can handle everything you can't."

**Perhaps he'll make his special brew  
><strong>**Of snake and spider stew  
>Yummm!<strong>

**We're his little henchmen  
>And we take our job with pride<br>We do our best to please him  
>And stay on his good side <strong>

"Okey if Maka is willing to do that then why wast time sitting around here lets go find this bartered and get this all over with" Soul said with a grin. They paied the bill and when out to the main part of the mall. Once out there Maka searched for the soul and found it wasn't too far. They all ran to go and kill it.

"YAHOO THE GRATE BLACK*STAR WILL DEFETE YOU" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Black*Star please be quiet because that is how you get hurt is when you start yelling at it" Tsubaki said

All Maka could thing and wonder was _how dose she do it?._

**I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb  
>I'm not the dumb one<br>You're no fun  
>Shut up! <strong>

"Kid please watch Black*Star's back while I try and detract it" Maka said running to try and make sure Black*Star didn't get himself killed.

**I've got something, listen now  
>This one is real good, you'll see<br>We'll send a present to his door  
>Upon there'll be a note to read<br>Now, in the box we'll wait and hide **

They dogged and did their best to try and kill it but Maka was right to say that it was smart for a kishin egg because it seemed to be in full control of it's actions and just focused on eating their souls. Well that is tell he had examined all their souls and found that Black*Star had a good looking soul that wanted to eat. That was when he went crazy and that made controlling Black*Star all the more difficult.

**Until his curiousity  
>Entices him to look inside<br>And then we'll have him  
>One, two, three <strong>

Kid backed Black*Star up when needed and made sure he didn't try and kill himself with some stupid stunt. The way Black*Star was fighting made it look like he was fighting with a stick that just goes to show how fast the demon was.

**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick  
>Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick <strong>

In the end Black*Star didn't get to kill the demon but Maka did and Soul was very content with his snack and everyone was able to come out with just a few sore spots and some minor cuts.

**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits  
>Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks<br>Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see  
>Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key<strong>

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la **

A/N: how did you like it :D this one sort of sucks I like reading these I'm not used to trying to wright one so cut me some slack and also if you don't like it tell me and tell me how I could fix it thanx..Oh how I love Halloween I think I will do another one sort of like this and it will again be a Christmas/Halloween. Sorry about any spelling errors I couldn't spell to save my life or anyone elses sorry.


End file.
